dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Scylfings
The Scylfings were a group of bandit marauders active during Dragonhollow's Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Eras. =History= ---- After journeying for several years to distant worlds, former war veteran Wiz returned to Dragonhollow on 5E:260. He brought with him several bandits he'd met along his travels. Five days later, they officially organized into the Scylfings, a collection of thieves, murderers, and brigands who preyed upon the residents of Pandora. On 5E:265, they carried out their first action by killing Terry several times in Norwich and acquiring his valuable gear. At the same time, Wiz announced that they would begin targeting the frontrunners of the Pandora Survivor competition in order to win. , chieftan of the Scylfings]] In the days that followed the Scylfings made themselves known by slaughtering a number of well-known citizens including Dap, Evil Dragon, FlyingPokemon, and Wojcik. They recruited Alec on 5E:278. Led by Wiz and Cammmyy, the Scylfings attacked DHMC headquarters on 5E:282 killing club President MrJevie and Vice President Gio before butchering all their horses, sheep, dogs, and other animals. In the aftermath, Jevie accused them both of using forbidden black magic to gain entrance to the clubhouse, but a brief investigation turned up no supporting evidence. Wiz unsuccessfully tried to draw his old enemy Calp0l out of exile. Late in the Fifth Era, the Merry Men came into conflict with the Scylfings, leading to several stalemates between Gabault and Wiz. Sixth Era In the Sixth Era, the Scylfings planned to dominate from day one, rather than having to catch up and slowly establish themselves through assassination and theft as they had in Pandora. Wiz and Alec were among the first to reach Hallowmere and Pladaow soon followed them. However, Alec chose to ally himself with scavenger and Dragonslayer recruit Jinx instead of joining his clanmates. slays Curious after besieging the airship in Hallowmere]] They quickly accumulated wealth by raiding several Hyper Dungeons, including Vexmere, but failed to pacify Withermere. They were also early entrants into the Nether, seeking to acquire valuable nether wart for use in alchemy. Within days, they started searching for rival factions including the Dragonslayers and Hyperion. The Scylfings established their guild hall along the River Acheron on a gigantic floating island. On 6E:36 they carried out a raid on the capital city of Hardship, occupying the airship and slaughtering anyone they encountered. Nearly twenty men and women lost their lives, including Wojcik and Kimarastraz. They suffered a major blow on 6E:43 when their guild hall was raided by enemies. Though they were largely defunct in the latter half of the era, the Scylfings endorsed Retro as Hegemon and supported him against his enemies during the Retrolution. Seventh Era In the early days of the Seventh Era, the Scylfings were dormant as Wiz went solo and Alec remained allied with the Hooligans. However, by 7E:12 both men had accumulated enough wealth to become idle with boredom and once more joined forces to dominate the Hammerlands. To bolster their manpower, the Scylfings recruited old veteran KlutzMacher and Wiz's confidant Spidermonkey. Together they constructed a base of operations in a clay tower near Hammerlea. The Scylfings slayed the dangerous dragon Amaranth in the deeps of the Hollow. in Magna Centrum]] The faction was the subject of some controversy when they devised an unscrupulous method of finding their enemies over very long distances, giving them an unfair competitive advantage. This action led Retro to enact punitive sanctions against the entirety of Dragonhollow, prohibiting such magic in the future. However, the members involved went unpunished with just a warning, and later Alec and Wiz proposed the idea for the Player Tracker and were the first to purchase it in Tortuga. Armed with the tracker, they hunted down a number of individuals, making GhostlyPink and Chairty their first victims on 7E:28. Later, they attempted to win the Hammerlea Survivor competition by locating and killing skilled survivalists Sleekit and Bagger, but were foiled when both men purchased Tracker Jammers to disrupt their trackers and remain hidden. Nevertheless, a staggering tactical error by Tox allowed Wiz to track him to Magna Centrum, capital of Bagger's Zaeric, and on 7E:50 the Scylfings launched an attack on their enemies by killing MaccaMan. The Scylfings began building the town of Jotunheim on 7E:62, sending out invitations and promising that any resident would fall under the protection of their clan. It was captured and forcibly occupied by their enemy Sleekit on 7E:89 after he seized the claim deed. =Locations= ---- =Members= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2016-12-23_16.45.26.png|Gabault and Wiz face off in Wyvern Pointe File:2017-03-07_05.01.54.png|Hallowmere guild hall File:2017-03-07_05.21.57.png|The hall File:2017-03-07_05.24.15.png|Storage room File:2017-03-15_15.05.53.png|After expansion File:2017-03-15_15.18.53.png|Fortified guild hall =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The Scylfings were a divine royal Swedish clan during the Viking era from which the legendary hero Beowulf may have been descended. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations